Frieza
"Hold on, I just had an excellent Idea. Because I'm generous I'll bury you with your father. Go on, you may thank me I've been more than merciful it's only polite! Hahahahaha!" :~ Frieza to Gohan, KAI dub Frieza is the second of the four arch–villains of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Cell and Buu). He is arguably the main villain of the entire series, due to his role in Son Goku's origins and one of the most evil and cruel villains of the Dragon Ball universe. While most other major villains are mindless killing machines who were created to be evil, Frieza is a knowledgeable being fully capable of reasoning, and commits all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. Personality Frieza is an extremely sadistic individual, taking great delight in slaughtering and destroying others, particularly on a massive scale. This is best shown when he laughed in delight as he watched Planet Vegeta blow up from his Death Ball. Frieza also enjoys making people suffer before killing them, which is why he doesn't kill his foes outright. A notable fact is that he has tortured every character to fight him. He is also extremely egotistical and has a rather sarcastic sense of humor, such as when he was talking about Vegeta and stated, "There are three things I refuse to tolerate. Cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection. And it is unfortunate that our friend Vegeta possesses all three of these." Frieza is very cold-hearted and cares about no one but himself, though he is respectful of his father, King Cold. Frieza's personality seems to be a counter to Goku's light hearted, kind and peaceful one, but it is unknown if this was done intentionally. He is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses his cool when even his full power is not enough. However for all his pride and arrogance, Frieza is rather paranoid, destroying Planet Vegeta simply because of a myth of a Super Saiyan which was supposed to be the one thing that could destroy him. Despite this, he boasts of being the strongest being in the universe, and he is (for the most part) correct in this assessment. His story Frieza has a large number of henchmen at his disposal, the strongest of which are Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. He also has an elite army called the Ginyu Force, and more special forces - such as Abo and Kado. At some point prior to the series, Frieza and an unknown female member of his race had a child named Kuriza. Frieza got the Saiyans to work for him and sell planets to him, killing all their inhabitants to conquer them. When the Saiyans began getting stronger, Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him, so he killed their king, King Vegeta and destroyed their home planet, Planet Vegeta. Only a few Saiyans were not caught in the explosion including Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Son Goku (whose Saiyan name is Kakarot), the protagonist of the series. When Raditz came to Earth and was defeated by Piccolo, he sent a message to Nappa and Vegeta about the Dragonballs. Frieza heard the message, so he and his henchmen, including Zarbon and Dodoria, went over to Namek to get the Dragonballs so he could wish for immortality. Frieza and his men killed the Namekians of five villages to get the Dragonballs, however, at the fifth, the elder, Moori, destroyed all his scouters, preventing him from tracking down the dragonballs. Dodoria became separated from them while chasing Krillin and Son Gohan, who intervened to save a Namek boy Dende from Dodoria. Dodoria never returned, as he was later attacked and killed by Vegeta. Once he deduced that Dodoria was dead (and deeming him expendable anyways), Frieza headed back to his ship with his five Dragonballs, leaving Zarbon and Appule to find the two remaining Dragonballs. Zarbon ran into Vegeta and transformed to defeat him, but Vegeta had previously attacked a Namek village and hidden its dragonball. The village was discovered by one of Frieza's henchmen, Orlen, who was killed by Frieza for not finding out the location of the Dragonball (he killed the only survivor). Frieza instructed Zarbon to bring Vegeta to him and heal him to make him tell them where the Dragon Balls were. However, Vegeta killed Appule, broke out of Frieza's ship and stole all his Dragonballs. An enraged Frieza gave Zarbon one hour to find Vegeta. Though he transformed, Zarbon was no match for Vegeta who becomes stronger after each time he recovers from serious injuries. After Vegeta killed Zarbon and took the Dragon Ball that Kuririn got from Guru, the Eldest Namek, Frieza summoned the Ginyu Special Force (killing one of his own men, Orien, for no reason at all). The Ginyu Force - Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu - arrived on Namek, and Jeice brought Frieza scouters. Vegeta joined forces with Krillin and Gohan, however Captain Ginyu took all seven dragonballs from them and brought them to Frieza. Frieza tried to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the Namekian password to summon him, he was unsuccessful, so he headed toward Guru's house to get the password from him, leaving Ginyu and his henchmen behind to guard the Dragon Balls. He flew right by Dende, whom Guru asked to tell Krillin and Gohan the password, but chose to ignore him for sake of time. He arrived at Guru's house where Nail, Namek's greatest warrior, told Frieza that if Guru dies, the Dragon Balls disappear. To prevent Frieza to cause anymore harm, Nail challenged Frieza to a battle. However, Frieza easily beat him up until the Namekian revealed that his plan was to distract Frieza so Dende could give the Z Warriors the password. Enraged, Frieza immediately headed back to his spaceship and was shocked to discover on his scouter that all the Ginyu Force had been killed (except for Ginyu, who had accidentally switched bodies with a frog). An extremely angry Frieza arrived at the scene shortly after Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende summoned Porunga and wished Piccolo back to life and teleported him to Namek, and after Porunga disappeared because Guru died at that moment. Frieza fought Vegeta and appeared evenly matched with him (if not at a slight advantage, seeing as how Vegeta was out of breath and Frieza was not), so Vegeta suggested that he transform. Frieza transformed into his second form (which has a fighting power of one million) and impaled Kuririn with his horn. This made Gohan angry and he beat up Frieza. However, Frieza survived and attacked Gohan, until Krillin was healed by Dende and cut off Frieza's tail, then distracted him so Dende could heal Gohan. As Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta went for a head-on attack, Piccolo came. Before appearing to fight Frieza, Piccolo fused with a badly injured Nail to increase his power and beat up Frieza. This forced Frieza to transform into his third form. He barraged Piccolo, but Gohan nearly killed him with a Masenko, using up all his power in the process. Frieza was incredibly angry at this point and decided that he would show them the most terrifying thing in the universe, his final form. Frieza transformed into his fourth form and he witnessed Dende healing Piccolo, so after finishing his transformation, he killed Dende with a Death Beam to prevent him from healing anyone again. Vegeta, who had previously been injured by Krillin and healed by Dende (as his plan to become stronger, and maybe turn into a Super Saiyan) fought Frieza, but was simply unable to hit him. Frieza patiently waited until the Saiyan had fully realized the hopelessness of the situation and lost his will to fight. He then attacked Vegeta, slowly beating him to death, until Goku arrived, having fully recovered from his injuries from the fight with Ginyu. Frieza killed Vegeta with a Death Beam through the chest, for no reason other than to shut him up about Goku being a Super Saiyan and how he would destroy Frieza. Goku fought Frieza in an epic battle that took 19 episodes. At one point, Frieza said he would fight Goku without using his hands, but was forced to break the deal, as Goku gained the advantage after biting Frieza's tail (to prevent him from choking him). Frieza attacked by throwing rocks and chunks of land at Goku and trapping him in an energy ball that would explode if it touched anything except Frieza. However, his one weakness was that he could not sense energy signals, and could not hit Goku unless he could see him. Goku and Frieza were evenly matched, until Frieza powered up to 50% of his maximum and beat up Goku. Goku tried the 20-times Kaioken, and briefly regained the advantage, but Frieza survived, virtually untouched and continued pounding Goku. With no other option, Goku gathered energy from Namek and the planets around it to form a Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). Once Frieza realized the danger he was in, he tried to kill Goku to stop him, but Piccolo attacked Frieza as a distraction. Frieza was about to destroy Piccolo, but when Goku's Spirit Bomb was complete, and he fired it at Frieza. Frieza used all his might to fight off the powerful Spirit Bomb, but The Spirit Bomb "ultimately destroyed" Frieza in the progress. Confront Super Saiyan Goku Frieza somehow survived, however, though with a bit of damage (not the least of which a portion of his tail was missing). He shot a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo took the hit and was seriously wounded. Frieza killed Krillin afterwards, angering Goku so much that he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Ironically, Frieza had created the very thing he had so long feared and gone to such great lengths to eliminate. In this form, Goku gained the advantage over Frieza, so Frieza shot a Death Ball at the core of Planet Namek, which would inevitably cause it to explode. Frieza estimated five minutes, but five hours was more accurate (it took 10 episodes to blow up). Later, Frieza powered up to 100% of his maximum. Against the wishes of Kaio, Goku let Frieza reach his maximum so he would be sure that Frieza was beaten at his best and would never come back to haunt them. This proved to be a big mistake, as Frieza regained his advantage over Goku. Eventually, the two went on a crash course, with Goku shooting a Kamehameha and Frieza charging at him with red energy (called Nova Strike in the games). Though Goku appeared to be winning at first, Frieza jumped out of the kamehameha and pounded Goku into the ground, knocking him into the lava. Gohan returned to fight Frieza. Meanwhile, Mr. Popo collected the Earth's Dragonballs and Kaio told Kami to tell him to wish back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen (which only includes those who died less than a year ago) back to life. Krillin did not come back, as he had already been wished back once, but Vegeta, Dende, Guru, presumably Nappa, and all the Nameks did. Gohan used his hidden powers to gain the advantage over Frieza. As Frieza powered up again, Goku reemerged from the lava, having survived Frieza's attack. While fighting Frieza, Goku telepathically overheard Kaio's plan to use Porunga's last wish to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth except Frieza, and elected to stay behind to finish Frieza off. Guru told Dende to make the wish, however Frieza saw Porunga and got there first and wished for immortality. However, he did not know that one must speak the Namekian language to make a wish to Porunga, so when Dende made his wish, Porunga granted it and not Frieza's wish. Everyone on Namek was teleported to Earth except Goku and Frieza, who continued their battle. Frieza's strength decreased with every blow and Goku beat him up. At one point, he decided to spare the evil tyrant's life, knowing that Frieza could not win because his 100% full power put tremendous stress on his body. However, Frieza attacked Goku with his Death Saucer, unwilling to accept defeat, so Goku resumed the fight with him. During the fight, Frieza overlooked an energy disk that was coming up behind him (in an attempt to chase after Goku) and chopped him in half, cutting his left arm off as well. Goku decided to leave Frieza to die on Namek, but Frieza begged him for his life, so Goku reluctantly gave him some of his own energy so he could escape. Still unwilling to accept defeat, Frieza shot an energy blast at Goku as he attempted to leave, so Goku shot his own energy blast at Frieza, seemingly killing him. Return However, Frieza survived the attack (though Kaio believed him to be dead), and was caught in Planet Namek's explosion (which Goku escaped), but survived it as well (though a huge chunk was missing from his head). His father, the wicked giant King Cold, found him drifting through space, barely alive, and had him made into a cyborg, even stronger than before. The minute he reawakened he told his father to take him to Earth so he could blow it up as revenge on Goku. Death Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth. Gohan, Krillin (who was wished back with the Namek Dragon Balls), Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu went out to face him, even though they knew that he would defeat them easily. However, before Frieza could take his vengeance, Trunks appeared from the future. He killed all of Frieza's henchmen, but Frieza was not in the least bit intimidated - until Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. After two failed attempts at destroying him, Frieza shot a giant Supernova energy ball at the earth to blow it up. But Trunks caught it with one hand, so Frieza blew up the Supernova. Trunks was thought to be dead, but he escaped the explosion without so much as a scratch, and shot a Burning Attack at Frieza and King Cold. They dodged it, and then Trunks chopped Frieza vertically in half with his sword. He then sliced him to pieces and finished him off with an energy wave, reducing him to nothing more than dust. Trunks later killed King Cold just as easily. Frieza was sent to hell after his death. Once Cell was destroyed and sent to hell, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force (still minus Captain Ginyu) teamed up with him to cause trouble. Goku and Pikkon went to stop them. Goku defeated the Ginyu Force, and Pikkon defeated Cell, King Cold, and Frieza, knocking Frieza out cold with a punch to the face. All seven villains were locked up in a prison cell. They were later released, and apparently did not cause any more trouble. Frieza witnessed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu through a giant crystal ball with all the other villains in hell, sticking his tongue out at Goku and calling him "Lousy no-good Saiyan monkey!" His final appearance was in a scene only shown in the uncut; When Goku destroys Kid Buu, Frieza says "Why am I not surprised?" Category:Dragonball Z Characters Category:Sons of Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Villains Category:Failure Villains Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Selfish Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Traitor Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Business Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:About Males